Mice, rats and rodents are generally known as destructive pests and transmitters for a number of serious diseases, carrying fleas, lice, and ticks. Mice and rats often carry insects and other undesirable species with them and leave dropping wherever they travel, causing food contamination and sickness to human. While seeking for food, mice and rats invade many home and commercial establishment and damage properties structures and chew electrical wiring which cause electrical fires. Thousands of rat bites are reported each year in United States alone, but still many rat bites are unreported. Therefore, numerous mouse traps have been provided in the past that are adapted to kill the mouse using electric or mechanism tripping. Although current electrical mouse trap may be popular and well known, they are characterized by a number of undesirable features, which limit their utility. For instance, the current electrical mouse trap may work efficiently with a mice or rat with a smaller size but not with a bigger size which may allow the mice or rat to escape. As disclosed, the embodiment is directed to a new and novel mouse trap that can kill the mice or rat instantly by releasing the spring-loaded arm to pin the rat or mice to the floor as the mice or rat enters and breaks the infrared beam. The smart micro-mouse trap works efficiently with mouse of any sizes. The bait can be simple as a peanut butter since the trap will be triggered by the infrared beam, not by eating the bait. In order to clean and reset the smart micro-mouse trap, the user may lift up the spring-loaded arm with a handle and dispose the mouse body to a disposal area directly, without direct human contact.